


Heart of yours

by yaoiukuseme



Series: Family on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor victor, Angst, Dogs For Days, Drama, Famous Victor, Fluff as hell, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Multi, One Night Stand, Or My Attempt at Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit and Yuuri are best friends, Rich Viktor, Soccor, Social Media, Transgender, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, arrogant viktor, but he means well, ero's yuuri, family au, hamsters are so cute, no beta we die like men!, skater Victor, so many viktors, sugar daddy viktor, yuri and Yuuri becoming family, yuuri doesn't know about Vicor, yuuri use to do casual ice skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiukuseme/pseuds/yaoiukuseme
Summary: Yuuri use to do casual figure skating, till one day he had a one night stand that caused him to get pregnant and give birth to not one, not two, but three! beautiful children that look everything like the man he slept with. Yuuri will come to find out, he didn't sleep with just a regular guy. The thing is, that the man didn't know about the kids until his kids posted a video with Phichit of them skating together.Lots of fluff and drama will arise!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another story- lord help me!  
> it's gonna be gay  
> (p.s i may change the title idk)

Yuuri looked at his three kids, two boys and one girl. He loved them with all his heart even if they come out of a one night stand. Haruto was the oldest, Sora was the second oldest, and his youngest, his baby girl was called Aimi. They were beautiful kids. They however looked like the man he slept with, silver hair, and dazzling blueish green eyes. They had Yuuri's face which he was thankful for.

Does Yuuri regret sleeping with the man? No, because then he wouldn't have his amazing beautiful kids. He wouldn't trade them for the world.

Haruto stared at the TV as Sora slept on top of him, his baby girl sleeping on the couch. Yuuri chuckles softly, they were just to cute. Hearing knocking by his front window, Yuuri looks over to see his best friend for several years, Phichit, waving with both hands looking like an anime character himself. Yuuri laughed at the imagine that formed in his head before walking over to unlock the door for his friend.

“Yuuri! And my mini hamster babies!” he exclaim in excitement when he comes in. His two kids that were sleeping bolted up when they heard their favorite uncle. Looking over, Haruto squealed before slowly getting up and clumsy walked (kinda ran) over to Phichit.

“phi! Phi!” all three of his kids squealed in excitement. All three making to phichit in a record time and almost all at the same time.

“see this Yuuri, I already have an army.”

Yuuri laughed loudly as he see Aimi in phichit arms, his two boys clinging to his legs as they looked at the young man in happiness.

“I swear phichit, if you put my kids in your army, I will block you.” yuuri says with a raised eyebrow.

Phichit looks confused as he looked over to yuuri.

“How in the ever living hell would you do that?” he questions, with an amused and curious expression on his face. Phichit can put two emotions on his face, he sure was talented.

“I will find a way, phichit, don't think I won't do it.” yuuri laughs out, a slight quirk of his lips forming upward. He needs to look serious!

“Fine! But they still my hamsters, you hear me!” he exclaims as he, (yuuri wonders how he can do this), successfully picks his two boys and holds them close to his chest. Yuuri freezes for a second before the look of all four of their faces got him and yuuri keyed over and bursts out laughing.

“Yuuri! Noo you need to live, you fool! Live on!” phichit yells out, as yuuri keeps laughing, his stomach hurting as tears form in his eyes.

God, he loved his small family.

☆°•

Haruto looked at the rink before looking at Yuuri in wonder and excitement. The young boy, only five years old wanted to be a figure skater. Yuuri could tell with the way his eyes grew excited when seeing where they were going. Yuuri found it adorable that his son wanted to be a figure skater, like he use to be. Yuuri could also say that another reason why he knew is because Haruto actually told him.

Sora was tying his skates, (sloppily but he was cute so he got away with it, and Yuuri will have mercy on his son and actually help him tie his skates), with his tongue sticking out slightly. When he finally tied it, (sloppy), his grin was so wide as he showed it off. Phichit took the chance to tease the young boy.

Aimi held onto her stuffed toy, a small hamster named Phi, close to her chest as she got her shoes tied by Yuuri himself. He braided her hair out of her face for her after he tied her skates. She raised her arm slightly in a sign of ‘pick me up’, and Yuuri, being a sucker for his kids, picked up his precious baby girl.

“you guys ready?” he asks the others. His daughter nodding her head as the boys exclaim a loud ‘yes!’ before they made their way into the ice skating rink. Yuuri laughed loudly when they both fell trying to push the other to see who can get on the ice quicker. Phichit already on the ice, points his camera, takes a shot while they laid on top of another, as he laughs.

Yuuri shook his head before he set his daughter down on the ground. She looked nervous to be put on the ice, like he was when he was around her age. She was like him and every way, while his boys took after the man he slept with in personality, she took after him in personality and everything else wise. She slowly gave him her hamster stuffed animal, before she slowly made her way on the ice, her hand gripping the railings as she feared going anywhere near the middle. She stayed why the railings as she walked the whole rink.

Hearing a ding, Yuuri checks his phone and see's that phichit mentioned him in a post.

**_Phichit+chu posted_ **

**_Phichit+chu_ ** _: look at my army! They are still in training and hopefully they will officially be apart of my army if_ **_@Yuuri_K_** _let's me!_ **#letphichithavehisarmy**

_Yuuri types his response to that, with a smile on his face._

**_Yuuri_K_ ** _: my kids will not be apart of your army phichit_ **#sorrynotsorry**

Yuuri laughs when he looks up and see's phichit typing away with his tongue out on the side, a concentration look on his face. Oh, that's where Sora got it from.

Yuuri wonders why they don't talk face to face, but this was Yuuri and Phichit, they were weird like that.

 ** _Phichit+chul_** _: let my mini hamsters rise!_ **#hamsterarmy**

Looking over to see his sons helping their sister, both taking her hands on each side and helping her skate to the middle, Yuuri heart swells. His children were amazing and one of a kind. Just as he was about to take a photo, Phichit being the ever loving picture, took a photo.

Phichit looks over at him before putting a thumbs up with a closed eye grin. Yuuri laughs before putting his thumb up in acknowledgment.

Hearing a ding, Yuuri looks at his phone and see that Phichit sent him the photo over text. Yuuri blew him a kiss to which he caught. Phichit was a dork, but then again so was he. Seeing that Instagram had a notification too, he clicked on it.

Yuuri was just a casual ice skater, phichit his friend being the one that went to competitions and wanted to go to the Olympics. So to see that the post already had so many likes and comments was nothing knew. Phichit friends already knew that they were close, the photos of them together and being dorks were all over phichit instagram. However Yuuri's kids aren't ever posted, this was the first time ever, and people were freaking out over how cute and adorable his kids where. Which they weren't wrong.

 _ooficeskating: they look like @_ **V-nikitorv** !!

Animefreak: Omfg your right! They do!!

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, who was Viktor Nikitorv? Yuuri never follows the news or anything to do with celebrities. Just as he was about to click on the account of the person the fans of Phichit mention, he hears a slight thud before hearing crying of his baby girl. Closing the app before quickly making his way over to his baby who was crying and on the floor as her brothers fretted over her.

Yuuri’s heart would have fluttered at their kindness but he was too busy not to have a panic attack. His baby girl was hurting and crying. Phichit was already over there before Yuuri can get there, holding her close to his body.

“It's okay baby hamster, your okay.” he says softly, her brothers looking up from where they stood, worry clearly on their faces.

“what happened?” he asks once he was over to them. People skating around them watched for a few seconds before skating some more, but they still kept glancing over. Yuuri was sadly hyper aware of this.

“We wanted her to try to skate without our help and she- she fell.” Haruto says, his face down and his hands curled up into fists, shaking. He was thinking it was his fault when it wasn't. Sora wasn't fretting any better.

Yuuri smiles at them, moving to cup both of their cheeks before pulling them both into a hug.

“It's not your guys faults, you did nothing wrong” Yuuri whispers quietly into their ears. He could feel their bodies shake as they both quickly gripped into the back of his hoodie, crying into his chest. Looking at Phichit who smiles at him, he picks up both of his boys.

Time to head home, after only a half hour at the ice skating rink. Just as he was about to make it off, his boys moved before he decided to put them down. They thanked him before walking over to Phichit.

“Aimi-chan, do you want to try again? We won't let you fall this time, we promise to catch you when you fall.” Haruto asks, with a protective glint in his eyes. Sora nodding his head in agreement. Aimi looks from Phichit neck before slowly nodding her head. Both the boys looked at one another before grins took over their faces.

His family were going to be the death of him, He could just tell. Shaking his head, Yuuri quickly puts on his skates. He hasn't skated in a few months, all three of his kids got sick before he too also got sick, then phichit who helped them when Yuuri was sick also got sick. A family that gets sick together sticks together. Phichit words, not his.

He skates around, keeping an eye on his kids, watches Phichit skating his program he was planning on taking to a competition. Yuuri spins around a few times, slow and slightly clumsy, as he watches Haruto and Sora keep to the sides of Aimi like they promise. Their grins on all three of kids faces the same. Yuuri wouldn't trade this for anything.

After a few more hours, they were finally tired and on their way home. After promising Haruto that, ‘yes we will be back next week baby’, They all crashed on the way home. Sleeping in the back seats in their carseats. Yuuri and Phichit talked quietly in the car, topic jumping every once in awhile. Finally after ten minutes they reached Yuuri’s house. Phichit helping Yuuri bring his kids into the house and into their beds, before giving Yuuri a hug and taking a quick selfie together. Then he was off, saying how he wouldn't be there tomorrow because of college and training.

Yuuri sat on the couch, silence in his small apartment. It was small, but it was a home, they had a roof over their heads. Yuuri relaxed his body before closing his eyes, leaning back in his chair as he lifted the leg rest up. In minutes Yuuri passed out on the couch.

Yeah, Yuuri loved his life, no matter how hard it was sometimes. He wouldn't change it for the world. Yuuri’s only wish was that he could always provide for his children, wishes he could always be there for his kids. He just wants his kids to have a good lives, to be happy. Yuuri was okay with this slow life of his, but little did he know everything was going to change, after a video, but that was later on.

So Yuuri slept on the couch, dreaming of his kids with smiles on his face. He too, smiled as he laid there on the couch. Hearing a whine coming from upstairs, yuuri was quick to wake up, making his way upstairs. He went into his daughters bed, when he saw her pull her blanket back for him. He pulled her close to his chest.

This was his whole world now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to post this one for like ever, but I got sick and also got busy so I kinda forgot. I'm sorry! I hope you guys enjoy the Katsuki's! Let the gay commence!

Yuuri laid in bed, contemplating on the idea of getting up. He had his glasses on, he was scrolling through his follower feed on Insta, so really, he should be getting up.

Phichit earlier that morning took the kids to go ice skating. Something along the lines of; "I wanna skate like the coolest skater in the world! Viktor Nikiforov. Haruto looked up to the man, and wanted to be like him. Though Yuuri had no idea who the young boy was talking about, getting showed his picture by his boy, Yuuri would most likely forget his face after a few hours of playing with his kids. He was a handsome man, a hot man, but Yuuri really couldn't be bothered by a handsome famous figure skater. Though if his son wanted posters or some merch, Yuuri would get it for him. He was close to passing out, shivering as he watched his kids run around, Haruto being the crazy run around trying to look for his stuff, while his other kids were pretty calm but quick. When they finally had left, warm all the way down to their toes, Yuuri scurried back to his bed, wrapping himself in the still (thankfully!) warm blankets. He had been awake ever since. It's only been an hour and a half but Yuuri really couldn't be bothered by getting up. 

He was comfortable.

Jumping when his set alarm for himself went off, Yuuri sighed heavily to himself before finally getting up out of bed. Shuffling to the hallway to turn the heater up a bit more. Yes it made the heat bill rise but really Yuuri was freezing his toes off, he couldn't really be bothered about the bill at the moment. (Though he really should be, he needed all the money he could get). Going back into the bathroom, Yuuri quickly took a shower, coming back out of his room refreshed, more awake then before and ready to go make himself some breakfast. He loves his kids, but moments of silence was a beautiful thing.

Eating his toast he was, again, scrolling through his insta feed. Seeing Phichit posting a photo, Yuuri couldn't help the smile that threaten to take over his face. It was a photo that was angled to look like Phichit was a giant, while his three kids, (all in oldest to youngest), line that was kinda not straight. All four were grinning widely. Phichit's caption being;

 ** _Phichit+chu_  : **My mini hamsters are ready to skate like their hamster lord!  **#Hamsterarmy**

Yuuri found it humorous. All of them were dorks, but they were his dorks. Seeing the comments range from 'omfg how cute' to '#letphichithavehisarmyalready'. He couldn't stop the laughter from coming up, so he began to laugh quietly. Phichit was a great best friend, and his followers were almost, if not, like him. So it was very funny, Yuuri could almost picturing them as overexcited hamsters. 

Hearing another ding, Yuuri stopped to look at it. Phichit had just posted a- video! this time. Eating the rest of his toast, Yuuri clicked on the notification that took him instantly to the video. 

 ** ** _Phichit+chu_  : ****My boy Haruto just copied @ **V-nikitorov  **, sure it's not amazing or perfect like his but omfg it's amazing and perfect anyway! **#myhamsterarmyisgrowingupstrong**

**#proudmama**

Raising an eyebrow at the caption, Yuuri shook his head before clicking on the video. It was Haruto making a few jokes at first with Sora falling in the background before laughing and getting back up, his baby girl Aimi smiling at the camera shyly before the camera moved quickly to Haruto. He was in a pose, before finally he started. Yuuri knew what many of the things his boy tried to do, he failed many of the jumps and landings but he was a young child, once he learned how he could be just as great as- whatever his name-Nikitorov! is.

After he posed again at the very end of his, amazing, performance. Haruto quickly skated over to Phichit's camera looking at it, red faced, sweating, and the biggest goofiest smile on his face. 

"How'd I do?" He asked before the video cut off. 

Yuuri was proud. So what better way then to start making all of their favorite breakfasts meals, including Phichit's, and as he started getting ready Yuuri never looked at his phone starting to go off. He had put it on silent on accident. He never saw the notification of a ice skater and their coach dming him, asking for the mother of those children. 

☆°•

Viktor laid in bed with a beautiful women, whose hair was a beautiful golden blonde that was soft to the touch. Her eyes a forest color green, that anyone could get lost in. Viktor took her in, she was naked, as was he, and smirking at him in an inviting way. She wanted to go another round. Viktor would usually have no problems going another round or two, but his phone was blowing up and Viktor was slowing getting pissed off.

First it was Yuri texting him if he was awake, then asking him if he was screwing the girl they meet at the party (a party for Viktor's amazing performance in Boston), before he kept asking him if he saw the video. Viktor was confused on what the Russian blonde was talking about, he was truly confused. 

Then his friend Chris, who also kept asking almost the same damn questions before asking about the video was bugging him. Then it got creepy when Mila and practically all his ice skating rivals and friends kept texting him or dming him the same stupid question. Viktor was about to turn off his notification, because really he was trying to get laid some more, but then his coach, Yakov Feltsman was also texting him.

Viktor finally gave up. 

So here he was, telling the beautiful women that he couldn't go another round because apparently there was a video of miniature him floating around on the internet. Viktor was positive that it was just someone in cosplay, or someone putting their young siblings in cosplay, or someone trying to dress up as him. However, when he saw the video, Phichit the one who posted it and one of the people in the video who Viktor knew kinda), and saw not one, not two, but three! children that looked almost identical to the man, a few things here in there that were different. Viktor's blood ran cold.

Had he gotten a women pregnant? Certainly not! He was always cautious, he didn't want to be a (young?) father, he liked kids but also didn't. He also never even wanted kids, so the fact that there are children that look like him, Viktor's sperm was either very fucking good, she poked a hole into the condom (women try to do that all the time), or he was drunk off his ass and couldn't remember to put one on. Whatever the case, Viktor knew, (hoped they weren't) those were (maybe) his kids.

So texting his coach, that yes he saw the video, he also told (asked) his coach to do one more thing, to get a hold of Phichit (if Viktor couldn't, but he doubted because that man child was very friendly and social) and ask if he knew the women of those children.

Getting a response maybe ten minutes later, it read: "Oh, these kids are my friends **_@Yuuri_K_**! that's his insta if you wanna talk to him!" before starting up conversation about other god know what. Viktor texted him back and forth all the while looking up his friends Instagram. Seeing a male (obvious male, Phichit said 'he' for a reason) photo. There was no photos of kids in any of his posts except from the two times that phichit has mention the young boy, other then that only just a few of the man himself, some foods and other random shit.

It was utterly sad and disappointing.

Viktor decided, along with Yakov that they were going to both ask this young man when he adopted these three children, that looked around the same ages. They didn't get a response, till maybe two days later. The nerve of the man keeping Viktor waiting was really irking. However things changed when, the second day (again irking that he kept them waiting) Viktor and Yakov in the same room, talking to each other before hearing the ding of both their phones going off) the young man replies that caused both of them to freeze, looking up at one another.

"They weren't adopted, their my kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that long, around 1.4k of words and my goal is 2k but I'm really tired, It's now 2 am at night. Next chapter will be longer.
> 
> tell me what you think so far? is it bad? is it good?

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me was this good, should I keep writing this story or nah?  
> Was Yuuri and Phichit in character?


End file.
